Backstabber
by XTrapedXInsideX
Summary: What has jack become now that his repuation has gone down hill...


A/N: yeah so I don't own "Nightmare before Christmas." Yeah I know you probably already figured that. Well yeah. This is a song fic. I wrote one of these before but I kinda misinterpreted the song. Oops my bad. Any who, here it is. I based the story on backstabber by "The Dresden Dolls"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Backstabber 

It was a boring day as usual in Halloween town. Creatures of all shapes and sizes flooded the town's streets. Witches could be seen flying high in the sky disappearing into the thick black clouds every now and then. Vampires filled the local pub chugging away at their blood bong seeing who could down the most blood before pukeing. Children were in the playground swinging on the nooses and playing other childish games suck as who could find the apple with the rusty blade in it first. I on the other hand was stuck inside as usual. Oh I'm sorry, I should probably introduce myself, I'm Sally! Anyway back to the story. So yeah, after all my chores had been completed I waited rather impatiently for Jack to stop by and possibly help me sneak out of my shit hole of a room. An hour had past and the dick never showed up, so I decided I would go out and look for him. As soon as the professor had gone to bed I managed to sneak out. I looked everywhere but Jack was no where to be found. Then I realized I hadn't checked the grave yard yet. When I had finally reached the graveyard I heard the weirdest sound. It sounded like a bad porno. I followed the noise until I reached a large oak tree. Behind the large tree I saw jack and some other chic going at it. And by going at it I mean They were bumping ugly's like there was no tomorrow. Seeing as me and jack had been dating for a few months I was naturally pissed.

_The record goes from blue to gold_

_So thank you for all your help_

_I know you want_

_To jump around by try to contain yourself_

_You always struck me as the type to take it lightly_

_But known your gonna have to shut your mouth and fight me_

_Backstabber_

"Sally! Its not what it looks like!" said he. How fucking stupid does he think I am? What else could they have possibly been doing, Yoga? Yeah, doubt it! So after stabbing the slut he was boning behind my back in the face a few times, I stormed off back to my room. I sat in the window seal peaking between the metal bars the professor had put up to keep me from escaping again. Yeah what good they did. Suddenly I saw jack in the town square. Remember when everyone treated him like a god? Well not anymore. After the shit he pulled last Christmas people had almost completely lost all respect for him. He knew it, he just didn't want to accept it, but I knew deep down inside he was suffering. He couldn't bare not being the center of attention anymore. Is it sick that I enjoy his suffering so much?

_Your all alone_

_Your all over the popular magazines will never care_

_What do you care_

_Your down with the Japanese_

_But you get no right to sit there saying I abuse it_

_When you only sleep with girls who say they like your music. _

_Back stabber hope grabber_

_Greedy little fit haver _

_God I feel for you fool_

_Shit lover off-brusher_

_Jaded bitter joy crusher_

_Failure has made you so cruel._

All the sudden I saw him look in my window. There was a moment of eye contact but he quickly turned his head. He knew I was pissed and the last thing he wanted to do was be around me. I couldn't believe he would do this to me. I mean why? Was I that unsatisfying? Jesus Christ the least he could have done was break up with me before he fucked the town whore. Then again it probably wouldn't have hurt any less. All I can say is I hope he is hurting as much as I am. I hope the pain drives him insane. So insane that he can't take it anymore, and blows his fucking skull off.

_Rotten to the core_

_Rotten to the core_

_Rotten like a crack whore_

_Begging out the backdoor_

_Show us what your good for_

_Post it on the noise board_

_Come on join the blood sport_

_Show us some support_

_Still workin at the drug store_

_Is it because you're a fucking BACKSTABBER_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Okay, I don't mind when people criticize my stories but don't complain about characters being "out of character." This is my story. If I really wanted to I could give sally a sex change and make jack gay, but as I you can see I didn't. Any advice is appreciated too.


End file.
